El primer beso de Lyserg
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: ese había sido su primer beso, el más importante de todos. Era suyo… y aunque no el primero también de Hao… no era tan malo haber desperdiciado parte de su vida… no porque la había desperdiciado en él su odiado sádico y cruel shaman de sus sueños… lo mejor de todo era que ese beso era sincero… y era el primero…


WUAHAHAHAHAHAH LA LOCA REGRESA PARA VIOLAROS! ok ok no solo escribi otra cosa fea u_u

yuki: chi crei que eras asecina no violadora ¬¬

Aki: D= no permitire que violes a nadie! mas que a mi *-*

Chi: *sape en la cabeza* URUSAI BAKA!*sonrojo*

yuki: idiotas ustedes y el oscurito ¬¬

kuran: si pero soy tu idiota! 3 _ 3

Chi: ok ok a lo que vamos *sigue enojadda*

**declaimer: shaman king no es mia... si no hao seria un violador potencial u_u ok me hace daño mikami e_e (death note)**

lyserg: que rayos loca! yo no amo a hao! /

Hao. admitelo me amas todos lo hacen soy sexy uvu

lyserg : no hao calla tu sínica boca! ¬/¬

chi: hay pero ya admitelo!

**en lo que se pelean ustedes (ustedes le hablo a la nada no hay nadie) leean ToT**

**El primer beso de Lyserg**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Aunque no lo admitiera, quería verlo. Todo en su vida hasta ahora había girado alrededor de esa persona. No pensaba mas que en él. Odiaba decirlo… estaba tan sumido en el odio que nunca se dio cuenta que desperdicio todo ese tiempo odiando a una persona… que le había quitado la vida… sin darse cuenta que en realidad él mismo era el único que le había prohibido vivir… lo peor de todo, es que sentía algo por él y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza… porque nunca se dio cuenta, que en realidad no existe una persona malvada… solo malas intenciones que lastimas a los demás, reflejando el dolor del otro…

Pero todo esto Lyserg nunca lo había tomado en cuenta, ni la terrible atracción física que sentía por el castaño casi dios. El tiempo siempre pasa… dicen que se lleva todo el dolor… pero en opinión del inglés te hace darte cuenta de tu estupidez y te trae nuevos tormentos. Tal vez es que él no sabía lo que era la alegría… pero… tampoco Hao… y si él no podía hacer algo… nadie podría hacerlo….

La pensión era un completo alborote. Asakura Hao no hacía más que desastres… le coqueteaba a Anna. Molesta/quería a Yoh, insinuaba cosas entre Horo Horo y Ren… se divertía con las vecinas… etc. lo único que le pesaba era… la ausencia de esa persona. No es que a gran dios Hao le bajara el autoestima un inglés rencoroso que dice odiarlo… solo se quería divertir con él. Al menos eso es lo que el castaño shaman del fuego decía cuando tocaban el tema del maestro de la radiestesia.

Desde ese momento(1) Hao había mostrado su verdadero ser ante los demás… sin miedo a la debilidad. Puesto que esa es la verdadera fuerza del corazón. Llevaba un tiempo en la pensión después de todo también era un Asakura. Si bien todos sabemos que la vida del gran dios Hao no es sencilla él nunca hubiera admitido ni ahora ni nunca el dolor que sentía al ser odiado por esa persona. Le quemaba el alma peor que su fuego. Y es que independientemente sus actos pasados era una persona arrogante. Era su personalidad… no podía admitirlo.

Solo unas cuantas personas en la pensión habían leído la carta con remitente de Inglaterra. Sobre todo los dueños de la casa y los competentes como Ren. Creyeron que sería mejor mantener en secreto la visita del inglés para Hao, y para Lyserg el hecho de que la persona que mas odia haya sido admitido como "Hermanito" de Yoh.

Muchas veces el muchacho que hace poco se había vuelto aficionado a los gatos, se perdia en el caos de su tortuosa mente. Una de esas veces en las que su confusa mente se hallaba pensando en esa persona… camino al vestíbulo a pasos lentos, con flojera y resignado se sentó en el suelo, al lado de una pared, hundiendo fastidiado la cabeza en las piernas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Cerró los ojos y se perdió con la imagen de él…

Oyó el débil sonido el timbre, se paro sacudiendo sus ropas y poniendo cara de fastidio… pero no abrió, se recargó caprichosamente en la pared, espero hasta que su distraído hermano abriera por él. En efecto Yoh pasó corriendo en pantuflas con cara de adormilado, para abrir la puerta. Lentamente la abrió con pereza. Hao sentía curiosidad de saber quién era. Así que puso una cara arrogante y calmada por si era una chica conquistarla y mostrar su superioridad ante los otros.

Pero para su sorpresa….

- ¡Hao…!- el ceño del peli verde se frunció de inmediato al ver al Asakura mayor. Rápidamente y con rabia convocó a morfine, lanzando su cristal para atacar al shaman del fuego. Arrogantemente este tomo el hilo sonriendo divertido y lo jalo en un rápido y elegante movimiento sensual. Atrayendo el cuerpo del menor hacia al suyo… a milímetros. Mesclando sus respiraciones, haciendo sonrojar al menor. Fue como si el tiempo se parara, porque en cuestión de segundos sintieron años. Rápidamente el castaño dio una media vuelta cambiando de posiciones. Acorraló sensualmente al mismo tiempo al inglés contra la pared, apoyo un brazo para no dejarlo salir y… lo besó.

Oh dios mío… eso no estaba pasando, no, Hao Asakura no lo había besado. No sentía su lengua explorar su boca. Era un sueño. Uno que calentaba sus mejillas y lo hacia suspirar… porque Hao Asakura si lo estaba besando, si exploraba su boca con su lengua, no era un sueño… porque sentía al castaño que lo devoró vivo con pasión y deseo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y las corrientes eléctricas de su cuerpo… todo por el castaño que lo tomaba de la cadera. Jugaba con sus lenguas, no lo dejaba respirar… que solo podía jadear por aire. Mordían sus labios y se lamian cuando Lyserg comenzó a corresponder nervioso…

Oh dios mío… se sentía tan feliz… eso era malo… no debía ser así. Pero amó tanto sentir al otro con el… aunque estuviera a punto de morir por falta de aire… nada importaba…

Delicadamente Hao se separo en un elegante movimiento… mirando al inglés como en la vida había mirado a alguien… con melancolía… amor… alegría… orgullo. Lyserg seguía estático. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas pintadas de carmín. Era la primera vez que Hao lo dejaba así ¿no…?

- sabes verdecito… - dijo como si no acabara de pasar nada con un tono superior y sínico… por un momento le dieron ganas de llorar al inglés…- te amo…- susurro el castaño dulcemente en el oído de el chico de orbes verdes.

El inglés se sonrojo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió feliz… ese había sido su primer beso, el más importante de todos. Era suyo… y aunque no el primero también de Hao… no era tan malo haber desperdiciado parte de su vida… no porque la había desperdiciado en él su odiado sádico y cruel shaman de sus sueños… lo mejor de todo era que ese beso era sincero… y era el primero… después de todo lo único que quería era al japonés…

- no se porque… pero yo también te amo…

**hai acabo n_n hehehe**

**(1) en otro de mis fics hize el momento en el que hao desaparecio y psss esta haciendo la diferencia**


End file.
